Tomorrow
by Jayeliwood
Summary: One shot lemon Edward and Bella share their first night together as husband and wife. Follow up to Prelude, but doesn't need to be read to enjoy.


**So, this is kind of the follow up to my one shot, Prelude, but you don't need to read it to enjoy this. This is pretty much a giant lemon, lol so enjoy. Written, once again to beat away writer's block. I think it's becoming an illness...**

**It's Edward and Bella's wedding night (original I know) Edward's point of view of the event. **

I sat on the edge of the hotel bed, tossing my jacket to the side. _I hate human moments sometimes_, I thought to myself as I undid my tie. I understood that she needed them and would be uncomfortable without them but I was impatient. I'd waited two years, no make that a ninety years for this moment, and I didn't want to wait any longer.

I kicked off my shoes and pushed them under a chair where Bella could not trip over them. I could hear her movements in the bathroom, nervously moving about, getting ready. Yesterday there was no pressure but today was a different story. It seemed freeing, and terrify to know that we no longer had any boundaries we had to follow. As long as we were both comfortable and happy, nothing else mattered.

I undid a couple buttons to my shirt and ran my fingers through my hair. Her heart was racing and I worried that maybe she'd pass out soon. Was she that excited or that scared? I took a deep breath and tried to fight off my own nerves. I had wrestled full grown mountain lions, I had stood before the Volturi and walked out with my life, so why was this so frightening?

Of course, there was the fear of hurting her, but that wasn't it. It was not doing a good job. She'd waited for this too, maybe not as long, but she did wait. This is the one thing she wanted as a human and I was more than willing to give it to her, but would she enjoy it? I took a deep breath, letting her scent fill my lungs and closed my eyes.

I heard the door open slowly and her bare feet moving against the carpet. "Hi..." She whispered nervously.

I slowly opened my eyes and I swear my heart began to beat in my chest again. She was breath taking. A silky blood red night gown that fell to her knees, splits up to her hips. Her skin practically glowed in comparison. She'd washed her make up away so her natural beauty shown through. She didn't need any of it. Her hair was pulled down from the styling that Alice had done for the wedding. Her brown curls fell loosely past her shoulders, twisting into tiny ringlets. My eyes drank in her body greedily, looking over all of it.

Her cheeks filled with blood, effectively staining them bright red, a color to match her gown. She bit her full bottom lip, sucking on a little bit. I almost groaned as I watched her. Her heart was thumping wildly against her rib cage and I was amazed she was still standing.

It took me a moment to realize I hadn't moved or said anything. I slowly began to grin and stood from the bed. "My god..." I muttered.

"Do you like it? If not I can-" She started but I stopped her with a firm kiss on the lips. I tangled my fingers into her beautiful hair, holding her lips against mine.

"You look so sexy." I whispered against her mouth as I peered into her eyes. As my breath spread over her face her eyes became heavy and her lips parted slightly. I watched as she slowly rolled her tongue over her bottom lip, bringing my taste into her mouth.

I moaned as I watched. She had no idea what she was doing to me. I quickly lowered my mouth to hers and sucked on her bottom lip. She tasted so good that it I didn't want to stop tasting her as carried her over to the bed. I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, our mouth devouring each other's hungrily.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, Bella's legs still wrapped around me tightly with her arms wrapped around my neck. My hands slid easily down her back, until I reached the bottom of the nightgown, which had ridden up. I groaned loudly when I realized that she wasn't wearing panties. "Isabella..." I mumbled against her mouth.

"Yes?" She said sweetly, her eyes wide and innocent.

"I think you forgot something." I said with a grin.

"Well, actually, no I didn't. You see... Alice packed this matching underwear and I'm sorry, I love you, but I'm not wearing a thong. Not tonight anyway."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Her little rant was adorable and I loved her for it. She looked at me confused, waiting for me to say something. "That doesn't bother me." I told her honestly. "I think I prefer it this way."

"Oh..." She said, her blush becoming brighter.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." I whispered, trying to push her fears away. I slowly ran my nose along her jaw line, leaving little kisses as I went. "I can't imagine a woman sexier than you at this moment."

To my surprise she slowly pulled away. I almost began to speak but then I saw the smile on her face. Her hands went up to opposite shoulders and slowly pushed the strings of her night gown off. It seemed to fall to the floor in slow motion, her body becoming completely exposed to me. "And, what about now?" She asked.

There were no words in that moment. I was off the bed faster than I even realized and had my lips pressed against hers before her heart could take another beat. My hands were all over her body, feeling, searching, discovering. My right hand found one of her breast, while the other rested on the small of her back. I began to massage the flesh, enjoying the sensation of her pert nipple rubbing against my palm.

Her head fell back with a little moan. I took this as my opportunity to taste the delicious skin of her slender neck. I remember briefly thinking that I was going to leave a mark, but I didn't care. She was mine now and I was going to show the world who she belonged to. My hand slipped further down her back to her firm bottom.

I felt her knees go weak as she slumped against me. She was already a little sweaty but that made her all that much more appealing. The scent of her breath, her hair, her sweat and her arousal were mixed into the most amazing scent I had ever had the pleasure of enjoying. I had the pleasure of smelling her glorious arousal, but now I wanted to taste it.

I lowered myself onto my knees and Bella looked down at me with wide eyes. I didn't give her much time to be embarrassed. I quickly brought my mouth to her silky center and began to slowly drag my tongue from her opening to the bundle of nerves nestled between her legs. Her fingers buried in my hair and a loud moan echoed throughout the room.

I took this as encouragement and dipped my tongue inside of her. She squirmed at my touch, but did not jerk away. My hands held onto her hips as I continued my exploration of her perfect body. I brought the tiny bud between my lips carefully and began to suck.

"Oh, Edward!" She moaned loudly and her knees buckled once more. She almost fell to the floor but I quickly caught her. I took her over to the bed and laid her down in the center of the comforter. I watched as her eyes raked over me. "You're wearing too much." She said in a whisper.

I didn't answer but I took off my shirt, tossing it to the floor. She sat up a little bit, her bottom lip once again being sucked into her lovely little mouth. I couldn't take my pants off fast enough as I watched her do that. Did that always have that kind of effect on me? I couldn't remember at the moment, I was simply too blinded by my love and lust for her and her body.

I moved over her, my legs in between hers. She moved her hands to my hips, her tiny fingers pulling at my boxers. "Still too much." She mumbled.

"Then, why don't you take them off for me?" I offered.

Her eyes met mine as her hands worked the fabric off my body, sliding it off my legs with her tiny feet. She didn't look away, but held my gaze, the desire burning in her deep brown orbs.

"Make love to me." She asked in a small voice.

If I could have found my voice I would have told her that she didn't need to ask, that I would give her anything in this moment. I was a servant at her command. Instead of speaking I lowered my body against hers, kissing her lips deeply. I felt myself at her silky warm entrance and I practically shook with the need to have her. I didn't stop our kiss as I entered her body.

She cried out and I stopped, scared that I had hurt her. I shook with the effort to stay still, not wanting to do more damage. "Bella?" I asked softly.

"Please don't stop." She asked, her hips pressing upwards. "It's not as bad as I thought. The pain, I mean."

I nodded slowly and began to move inside of her again. Slowly her hisses of pain melted into calls of pleasure, her body rocking upwards to meet mine. I brought her knees up slowly so I could press inside of her at a better angle. Her eyes flew open as I apparently hit the right spot. "Oh, Yes!" She cried loudly, louder than I thought she could. Her hands buried in my hair, tugging at it wildly. Her head tilted backwards, her mouth opening slightly.

I pushed forward again, this time a little harder as her breath came out in a little gasp. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not so I continued to move. I pressed deeper inside of her tiny body, completely filling her. She called out my name, her body clenching around me.

I had never felt anything so amazing in my life as her heat surrounded me, pulling me deeper than I thought possible. I began to shake with the effort to hold on for just a little bit longer.

"Oh, god. Edward, please. Oh, please." She pleaded, her eyes shut tightly. I had no idea what she was asking for but her words did little for my self control.

"What, Isabella? Tell me what you want?"

She slowly brought her face up so she could look into my eyes. Her skin was flushed and her lips were trembling slightly. "I... I..." She stuttered for a moment. "I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"You have no idea how good I feel right now..." I whispered to her with a smile. She shook her head and pushed my shoulder. I did as she commanded, rolling onto my back. I instantly missed her warm little body pressed against mine.

She carefully moved over me and straddled my body. The shock of her sliding down surprised me. It was my turn to bite my lip as I watched her begin to move. Slow and sensual, she was perfect in every sense of the word.

My hands went to her hips, gripping them while she ground her lower body against me. My eyes couldn't help but take in the beautiful sight of her breast bouncing. Her head slowly lulled back, her eyes shutting tightly as she concentrated on moving.

My stomach began to twist into tight little knots as her movements became quicker, more urgent. Her body was starting to tighten again and this time it was going to pull me with it. My hands slid up to her breast, no longer able to keep them to myself. She cried out softly as my thumbs rubbed against her firm nipples.

I watched as her hands went to mine, forcing them to grab tighter onto her swollen mounds. She used to my hands to knead them firmly. Watching her pleasure herself like this was my undoing. I cried out, sucking in a deep breath as I did. Her scent hit me hard, making my orgasm all that more powerful.

My orgasm rocked my body, forcing me to close my eyes the first time since she walked out of that bathroom tonight. As I filled her so completely, her body took me in greedily, her own orgasm milking me. She was shivering above me, her body going limp against my hands. Her tiny little hands slid down my arms until she rested them on my shoulders, looking for support.

I carefully rolled so that I was on top of her now, but I did not pull out, not yet. The idea of stopping for even a little bit of rest seemed like torture. I'd waited so long and now I didn't want to stop, ever. I gazed at her beautiful face and smiled at what I saw. Her eyes peered into mine, glistening with happiness. Her full, slightly swollen, red lips were curved into a small smile. Her forehead was shining with sweat, making her hair stick to her forehead.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered against her lips, kissing her delicate lips slowly.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, you were so worth the wait." She said breathlessly with a tiny laugh.

"Mm, I feel the exact same way about you."

**So, I haven't written a lemon that long in a long time. Did I do okay? I wanted them to seem nervous at first but I wanted them to grow more comfortable with time. If they're a little OOC, sorry. I do try to keep them in character but it's hard at times when they're being all sexy. **

**I was listening to Change by the deftones when I wrote this, just to let you know. Keeping in the spirit of Prelude. **

**So, like I said, follow up to Prelude. If you haven't read it, check it out. I'd also recommend stupid teasing vampires and pretty much any of my other one shots, if you enjoyed this. **

**If you liked this, and want to see more, please please please add me to your author alerts! I have something new out every day (weather it be for blind, or a one shot) Also, if you want to learn more about me you can go check out my profile and click on my homepage. Leave a comment, give ideas on my forums or just check me out. **

**So okay? Does this go well with Prelude? Was it sexy? **


End file.
